Taking Advantage
by incinerapture
Summary: Harry gets drugged, and meets Draco Malfoy somewhere in Hogwarts.


**Title:** Taking Advantage**  
Author: **aestheticsofhate/incinerapture**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Beta: **Stef**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Word Count:** 1440  
**Status:** Complete, Oneshot  
**Summary:** Harry gets drugged, and meets Draco Malfoy somewhere in Hogwarts.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for hd500. By the way, if you would like to read more of my stuff, you can go to my livejournal. My username's incinerapture.

* * *

Harry felt a chill down his back. He could feel someone staring at him. Turning around in his seat, he found himself facing a chest.

Reeling back slightly in shock, he looked up and saw Romilda Vane standing behind him.

"Umm… Shouldn't you be eating or something now? Like with your friends there…" asked Harry nervously

"Hi Harry," Romilda smiled sweetly. Harry could feel himself panicking. That smile would not mean anything good, would it?

Romilda reached for something on the table behind him, her boobs getting dangerously close to his face. All he could do was shrink back as much as he could, trying to get away from the monstrous body parts.

Really, he thought, should the chest of a sixteen year old be so huge? Or are there chest manipulation spells or something like that available?

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the boobs got out of his way. However, Romilda was still standing there, this time with a cupcake from the table in her hands.

"Would you like this, Harry? I got this specially for you."

He looked at her weirdly. That was just grabbed from _his_ table.

"Err… No thanks. I'm pretty much done with dinner."

She pouted at him, and then flounced away back to her friends.

Harry turned back to the table, thinking about how weird girls were. They seriously did the strangest things that no one could ever hope to understand. Grabbing his cup, he gulped down his pumpkin juice.

"Hey Seamus, tell Ron and Hermione I'm going out for a walk, so they don't have to wait for me, ok?"

"No problem, mate. But be careful of Romilda Vane. I heard that she was planning something that had to do with you," said Seamus, winking at him.

"I hope not," said Harry, shuddering and wanting nothing more than to get out of the Great Hall, "See you later."

"Bye."

Harry strolled past the doors, feeling stranger with every step he took. His body was heating up, and he was starting to get a little dizzy. Could it be possible that he caught some flu bug? Maybe he should head to the infirmary.

As he was busy puzzling his way through this, he never felt the presence of someone following him.

On his way to see Madam Pomfrey, Harry saw Draco Malfoy lounging about the corridor.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"That's none of your business, Potter. Now move along to wherever you were headed."

"I'm not going to listen to you, Malfoy. I'll just bet that you are planning to do something, aren't you?"

"Whatever, Potter. I'm going away now, so you can take your paranoia with you."

Harry grabbed Malfoy suddenly and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?!"

Harry did not know. His face was flushed, and he felt feverish. He shook his head.

Draco noticed the beads of sweat on Harry's face and how flushed it was. He put his hand on Harry's forehead.

"Hey. Potter. Potter! Seriously, is there anything wrong with you?"

Harry moaned. Draco's hand on him felt really good. Wanting to get closer to the feeling, he snuggled up to him.

Draco was getting freaked out. Here was Potter trying to plaster himself onto his body. Did he step into an alternate dimension or something? Still… he had to admit that being in the arms of one Harry Potter was not that bad.

Potter was pretty fit, after all. And not to mention his teeny-weeny crush on him… Ugh. Better push that thought out of your head, Draco Malfoy.

As Draco was pondering about the other boy's behaviour, Harry lifted his head to stare at him. His eyes were drawn to the pale pink lips, which Draco was biting on as he was thinking.

An urge to taste the lips came upon Harry. Those lips, in his mind, seemed like the solution to end his current suffering. He wanted to feel good, damn it! Without further thinking, he placed his lips onto Draco's.

Draco was stunned.

Did Potter just kiss him? No… He was STILL kissing him. And biting his lips. Unconsciously, Draco opened his mouth. The feeling of Harry's tongue in his mouth was divine. Not being able to stop himself, he melted into the kiss.

Romilda Vane was pissed. She went through so much to produce the lust potion and add it into Harry's drink, and now her efforts were wasted on Draco Malfoy. She stomped away angrily, muttering about bloody blond bastards and new plans to get Harry Potter into her bed.

Draco moved out from the embrace, though not without great effort. He had heard footsteps. Looking at Harry, he wondered if he was going to continue this. It definitely looked like something was wrong with Harry, and yet there was a certain something of Harry poking him happily in the belly.

Screw morals, he thought. He was a bloody Slytherin, and Slytherins do anything to get what they want.

"Do you want to continue this somewhere else, Potter? Preferably somewhere where no one can walk past us…"

Harry nodded his head. He would do anything to relieve the ache in his body, and that meant following wherever Draco Malfoy went. It seemed to him like Draco was the balm to soothe him, and he wanted more of that.

He followed Draco into a room, uncaring of where he was going, as long as Draco was there. Once the door was closed, he pounced on Draco, nibbling on his neck.

This time, Draco responded enthusiastically. Both their clothes were hastily removed as Harry led him step by step into the room, stepping on each others' toes. It was only when the back of Draco's knees hit the bed and Harry pushed him onto it, did Draco realize that he was so going to be the bottom in this relationship. Not that he would mind it.

Draco Malfoy had let Harry Potter into his body, heart, mind and soul.

Harry woke up to a body next to him in his bed. He nearly ended up screaming when he realized the identity of the person next to him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed, Malfoy?! Get the fuck out!"

"No, I refuse to get out of this bed, Potter," said Draco calmly, "By the way, this is _not_ your bed, it's _mine_. Look, no ugly Gryffindor colours here."

Harry looked around him wildly. It was true that it was not his bed. It was not even his room!

"Where the fuck am I?!"

"Welcome, Harry Potter, to my room, which you have had the honour of staying the night in."

"Why in hell am I staying in your room?!"

Draco gave Harry his best sad face.

"Don't you remember, Harry, about the things you promised me last night? You promised me the moon, and said you were going to devote your life to providing me with the best possible existence…"

Draco trailed off at the look on Harry's face. He could not help but laugh.

"God, Potter! You actually believed the tripe that I came up with? Now let me remind you of what actually went on last night."

Harry felt a hand traveling up his bare thigh. His bare, naked thigh. Naked. Skin to skin contact with Draco Malfoy. Biting his tongue to stop himself from squeaking, he looked underneath the covers.

Merlin. He was buck naked in bed with Draco Malfoy, and he peeked over at Draco, who was naked as well! What else could have happened but _that_?!

"So, Malfoy, going to brag about shagging Harry Potter's arse to your cronies then?"

"No, Potter, I can't do that when it was you who was shagging MY arse."

Harry gulped. He fucked Malfoy? He never thought that this could ever happen. And he was happily ignoring the numerous dreams he'd had of doing the exact same thing.

"Err… You're saying… I shagged you?"

"Yes, Harry. Do you need me to show you what happened before you actually believe it?"

"Well I definitely wouldn't mind that… Umm… Forget that I actually said anything."

Harry's face was red. Draco wanted to laugh. It seemed like Harry was back to normal, and yet he still wanted him! Taking advantage of the situation, he placed himself above Harry.

"Now, Harry. I'm pretty sure you would like to remember exactly every detail of the incident that happened last night. And, being the generous person I am, I'm going to help you by doing this."

With that, Draco Malfoy placed his lips on Harry Potter.


End file.
